Benutzer:Pilzkralle/Archiv
Archiv Diskussionsseite Merry Christmasss Wolfiiii XD Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :D Commander Wolffe 8 17:18, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) dir auch^^, zwar etwas verspätet^^ Meld dich doch mal wieder.Du hast dich schon lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Drachenherz 2 17:26, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey ;) hab hier ein bild von Schlammfell für dich!! ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :D Bild hier bitte: nach dem Fehler den ich gem,acht hatte ist es ENDLICH doch angekoomen.Sorry für die verwchslung UND die Schreibfehler''' Ley' Hier dein Bild. Gänseblumnase 10:54, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) hallo Echt?!? Mich wollen welche kennenlernen? Ich Versuch bald mal zu kommen, im Moment hab ich leider nicht so viel Zeit ;( LG Kieselflamme 16:14, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) bis freitag Dann bis nächsten Freitag. LG *Eichhornschweif 2012 Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki '''Bitte, komm mal wieder in den Chat!!!' LG Eichhornschweif 2012 frohe Weihnachten! Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest und viele Geschenke :D GLG 13:03, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich wünsche dir auch Frohe weihnachten :) LG- Deine 17:25, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) happy b-day happy birthday :D alles gute zum Gb ^^ joyeux anniversaire С Днем Рождения Doğum günün kutlu olsun todo bien hasta que cumpla okay ich glaube das sollte reichen oder ? ;) wir haben grade 0.20 uhr ich wollte die erste sein die dir gratuliert :) ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen GB und lass dich reich beschenken ^^ glg federsee 00:21, 30. Dez .2012 (UTC) happy b-day herzlichen glückwunsch zum geburtstag und feier schön und hab viel spaß :) - 23:23, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaalles Gute ^^ ♥-lichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! :D Feier schön, hab Spaß und das alles, bekomme geile Geschenke .... öhm eben das ganze Zeug ^^ Wuhu - Parddyy ^^ lg Birke Danke! Hi, Danke das du ich so nett wilkommen begrüt hast! <3 lg WolkeWolkenjäger (Diskussion) 22:26, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! ;) Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht lange aber du bist echt nett ;) happy B-Day :D lg WolkeWolkenjäger (Diskussion) 22:34, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Wir sind uns ja vorgestern im Chat begegnet und ich dachte mir, ich werde dir auch Alles Gute wünschen. Zwar einen Tag zu spät, aber nochmal Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :D Und nebenbei auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. :D --Michi (Talk) ( ) 06:02, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Neues! Ich finde das für die 1. tiegerung echt geil! und wie´s in der Überschrift steht: guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht LeyThe never-ending story 13:36, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke...Neues Jahr Hey, Danke für das schöne Bild :) Also ich finds schön ;D Dir auch einen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr und ein schönes neues Jahr 2013 :)) lg BrambleBrombeerschweif (Diskussion) 14:31, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr! Es ist zwar noch nicht ganz 2013, aber egal. Ich wünsch trotzdem ein (hoffentlich) gutes neues Jahr. :) 15:26, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) frohes neues :3 Danke, ich wünsche dir auch einen guten rutsch^^ glg Danke und dir ebenfalls ein frohes Neujahr! wünscht Birki Federsee (Diskussion) 17:49, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frohes neues jahr ^^ kommt zwar ein bisschen spät aber ich war gestern nicht da ;) lg federsee Hey :) Dankeschön !! ich hoffe sehr, du hattest auch ein schönes fest und einen guten rutsch :D !! Hihi ja ich hatte länger nicht so richtig zeit wegen der schule und so :/ ich hoffe, dass ich jz wieder etwas mehr zeit haben werde ;) Glg Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 16:30, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ~ Wolffe wieso kommst du nicht mehr in den Chat? D: Ich vermisse dich da total v.v Bitte komm irgendwann mal wieder Dx <33333333333333333 20:40, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher ob du das bist aber ich glaube wir kennen uns ?? ... Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 20:40, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Also ich bin mir mittlerweile schon ziemlich sicher das wir uns kennen.. Von der Jedipedia und von dort hab ich dich hergebracht und so weiter .. Wenn du dich noch errinerst kannst du dich ja einfach mal melden ! Auf die alten Zeiten Re Okay, hoffentlich sehen wir uns dann mal wieder :) Hab dich im Chat vermisst :/ 13:35, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay, dann bis bald ^-^ 15:13, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wollllfffeee *o* hallu Wollfe :3, ich kann dich doch noch so nennen, oder? .D Ich hab gesehen, dass du wieder aktiv warst, wenn du Zeit hast, kommst du dann in den Chat? *-* <333 - 17:42, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Aii dankee ♥ ist doch nicht zu spät, der Tag ist schließlich lang genug ^-^ lg 14:26, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild >:3 : Hier deine Pilz liebende Katze *-* xD Hoffe sie gefällt dir ;D : [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~'' ]] thumb Hallo^^ Hallo Apfel, wenn du on bist komm bitte Mal in den Chat, falls du noch da bist 14:35, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Pflaume Ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten(schöne Bescherung :) ) thumb und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Lg Flora Weihnachten Hey frohe weihnachten <333333333333333333333333333333333333 HDGDL [[User:Himbeerpelz|'''''Hi''m'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:14, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten!!! (Grünfell (Diskussion) 16:20, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) Danke Danke gleichfalls, Herbert! mlg Hermann Kristallherz (Diskussion) 16:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Danke Pilz :D Dir auch.Und schön feiern *rofl* Wolf I whisper alone RE Danke, dir auch, Wolffe :3 23:19, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke aw, danke das is liab von dir :9 i wünsch dir auch frohe ostern :'D 09:12, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten Hey, danke für deine Grüße ^^ Hab zu Weihnachten Dr. Martens (Art von Militärschuhen) in schwarz gekriegt :P und einen Wecker bei dem man 30 Mal Gewichtheben machen muss, damit er aufhört zu klingeln. Mein Leben motiert zu einem Abhärtungslager xD Was hast du denn so bekommen? Luchsohr (Diskussion) 12:00, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern ;) Bitte schön Brüderchen 16:14, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Bild :D Heeeey Pilzchen :D Mir war lw und joa ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt ;D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 : thumb Ps: Andre hat mir erzählt das ihr euch schon sehr gut versteht :D ^^ L.G Deine ~ 22:35, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dir auch! Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch auch von mir <3 :* Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:09, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Re* Joah hab ich doch gerne gemacht :D und danke sieht toll aus :3 14:20, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch Fröhliche Weihnachten und guten Rutsch auch noch mal von mir <3. LG Happy Birthday ALLES GUTE ZUM TROLLIGEN GEBURTSTAG! IMMER BRAV WEITER TROLLEN! GLG Falkenfeder (Diskussion) 12:36, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! Alles Gute zum Gebbi! <33 :3 LG Lord Trolldemord Kristallherz (Diskussion) 12:38, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Brüderchen hier dein Geschenck: Datei:Apfel_bday.png 15:27, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! Ich wollt dir noch gratulieren :D Alles alles gute zum Geburtstag :) Feier schön und lass dich reich beschenken :D lg 17:39, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Alles Gute zum Geburtstag <3. Grünfell (Diskussion) 20:53, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute :D Heeeey Schwamale x3 Alles gute zum B-Day hier noch ein Bild für dich xd Ist zwar nicht perfekt aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :3 thumb Deine: 20:54, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Hey, Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein und feierst schön :D thumb|leftlg 19:40, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, pilz Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:41, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Warum? Warum kommst du nicht in den Chat??? Du musst doch deinen guten Vorsatzt erfüllen Ich habe jetzt drei Tage nicht gesagt: Du bist doof! Du bist doof! Du bist doof! 12:55, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bitte Das hab ich für dich gemacht <3 17:07, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Engel.png Manga Also du hast mir ja schon oft gezeigt was du so malst und ich zeig dir jetzt mal ein bild von mir 18:28, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC)Datei:IMG-20140129-WA0000.jpg Just for fun Bildchen für Pilzchen <3 ^^thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 12:42, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Baum Ich hab ein Geschenck für dich: Datei:Pour_toi.png 18:14, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Pflaume <3 ich hab dir ein bild gemacht: (es ist mir aber ned so gelungen :| )left :) Hi, wollen wir Freunde sein? Wie darf ich dich nennen? Nenn mich Zweig oder Ast :) Zweigpfote (Diskussion) 17:13, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Zweigpfote Supiii <333 Oh, vielen lieben Dank für das Bild, ich liebe es! Es ist echt schön <3 LG --Schneebrise (Diskussion) 17:49, 27. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Endlich geschafft *w* thumb|Saphira <3 Das ist Saphira^^ das kleine Tier neben ihr ist Kurako^^ Bild So hier ist das Bild | 11:04, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) [[Datei:Für_Apfelkuchen.png Dankö :D Die Zeichnung ist echt hammer geworden, danke! LG Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 14:04, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bild Ein schönes Bild. :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 13:06, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) hi hi pilzkralle ich wollte Fragen ob du noch Interesse hast daran nochmal in der Tiere brauchen Hilfe Wikia mit zu machen? lg Eichornstern 15:41, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Leerzeilen Hey, Es wäre schön, wenn du die doppelten Leerzeilen zwischen den einzelnen Staffeln bzw. zwischen Staffeln und Mangas etc. nicht entfernen würdest, da sie der besseren Übersicht dienen. LG 16:09, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mir ist eben außerdem aufgefallen, dass deine Signatur nicht richtig eingebunden ist und deshalb der ganze Quellcode auf den Seiten steht statt wie eigentlich vorgesehen nur . In dem Blog hat Aki erklärt, wie du deine Signatur richtig einbinden kannst, also siehst du dir das vielleicht mal an ^^ LG 16:37, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Weihnacht Frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes Fest. :) LG Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:50, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk right|275pxHey Pilzkralle :3 ich bin einen Hauch spät dran aber jetzt bekommst auch du dein Wichtelgeschenk ;) Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt, wünsche dir noch schöne Feiertage und wunderwundertolle Geschenke^^ *hohoho* und mögen all deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen :)) 11:20, 25. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! Hallo, Erza! :P Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute und einen wunderschönen Tag! Feier schön und lass es dir gutgehen! Ich hoffe, du genießt es! And feel hugged! <3 Rest ist im Brief vorhanden. ;) Ganz liebe Grüße, deine Kamilla-chan Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:02, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) thumb|400px Alles Gute! Hey, mein Freund! :D Alles Gute zur Volljährigkeit! :D Hoffe, du feierst schön, hab weiterhin ein frohes und gesundes Leben! Hab dir auch noch was zusammengebastelt. :D Hoffe, man kann alles erkennen und vor allem hoffe ich, dass es dir gefällt. :o GGGLG 13:28, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein frohes Fest! :) MfG 09:05, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hurra, hurra, der Weihnachtsmann ist da! bzw. der Wichtel... ^.^ thumb|Musst evtl. draufklicken zum Angucken, die Datei ist ziemlich groß^^ Erstmal natürlich frohe Weihnachten und so :D Das da rechts ist mein Wichtelgeschenk für dich, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! :) Eigentlich wollte ich es dir gestern schon geben, aber ich hatte einfach mal vergessen, den Kopf anzumalen. Ferien machen dumm >.> Liebe Grüße, schöne Feiertage und schon mal nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, 11:11, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Weihnachten Ah, danke und kein Problem. :) Ja, es war toll. *-* MfG 16:05, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gelbzahn & Co Ah, das kommt daher, dass im Buch selbst der SchattenClan auf einer Großen Versammlung Silberflamme als Königin mit drei Jungen erwähnt. Laut Su Susann ist damit aber eigentlich Glanzblüte mit Esche, Gelb und Nuss gemeint, daher werden die drei da quasi erwähnt ^^ 18:00, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Re: SB Hmm, also Beltz.de sagt auch 23.12.14. Komisch wieso im Artikel dann was anderes steht xD Kannst du gerne ändern ^^ 14:59, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :Ich schätze mal, das mit dem 6.10. stammt von dieser Seite: https://web.archive.org/web/20140923142124/http://www.warriorcats.de/Fragen-und-Antworten.html :Bei Spur des Mondes ist übrigens der gleiche Fehler. 16:23, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Huh, interessant. Ist das nur bei den älteren Büchern so oder auch bei neueren? So oder so wäre es gut, wenn ihr das dann verbessern könntet :D 18:55, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Wie ist es bei In die Wildnis, usw. denn bei amazon? Wird da auch 2017 angegeben? Diese Tatsache macht mich stutzig, ob unsere Daten nicht doch stimmen und Beltz einfach nur wieder Müll gemacht hat xD 19:06, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Re: BS So sehr ich dir mit den Schülern zustimme und dass es Sinn macht, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass das dann unbekannte Schüler sind. Es kann einfach immer mal etwas dazwischengekommen sein, weshalb sie einen oder mehrere andere Schüler mitgenommen haben. Was allerdings denke ich geht ist, wenn du auf die Unbekannte Charas-Seite in Klammern "(vermutlich XYpfote)" schreibst 17:08, 11. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Re: Territorien Ja, ich glaube so eine Kategorie wäre ganz sinnvoll. Pass allerdings auf, dass du nicht zu viele Territorien hinzufügst. Ja, ich stimme zu, es fehlen einige, aber andererseits müssen wir ja auch nicht jeden kleinen Pupswald hinzufügen, nur weil die Clans einmal da durchgegangen sind oder sowas ;) 18:26, 4. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Auftritte Jo ich wollt mal fragen, wieso du bei einigen Charakteren sowas wie hier bei Efeuschweif hinzufügst: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Efeuschweif_(SC)?diff=375892&oldid=374122 ? ^^ Mir erschließt sich davon nämlich irgendwie nicht der Sinn, weil der Abschnitt am Ende dann nämlich genau das gleiche aussagt 14:33, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ohhh achso, ist ja interessant. :o und ein weiterer Grund warum mobiles Wikia zum kotzen ist <.< 16:23, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Re: Darktail's Kin Jain, weil die Bezeichnung Darktail's Kin erst ab Shattered Sky verwendet wird, und Dunkelschweifs Streuner vorher immer nur als seine Gruppe bezeichnet werden. Es lohnt sich nicht, Referenzen dafür aus Donner und Schatten rauszupicken, erstens eben wegen der anderen Namensbezeichnung der Gruppe und zweitens weil man das mit der Hierarchie von Zerrissene Wolken (hoffentlich) auch alles mit einem Abwasch und eindeutig eintragen kann ^^ 15:29, 5. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Re: Darktail's Kin Also was Slatefur angeht, sollte denke ich eine Ref zur englischen Shattered Sky Hierarchie reichen. Was Steinschwinge und seine Kinder angeht, würde ich jetzt einfach mal sagen, dass sie als Zugehörigkeit einfach Dunkelschweifs Gruppe bekommen und dann mit Ref zum Ende von Donner und Schatten, weil wir immerhin auch alle angereisten Bergkatzen, die damals in der fünften Staffel in den Wald gezogen sind, zeitweise als Streuner einordnen, weil Clear Sky an einer Stelle meint, dass sie die angereisten Bergkatzen ja auch als Streuner gelten und da werden auch nicht extra alle mit Namen aufgezählt. 18:25, 13. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Heeey, :) Bist du eigentlich noch aktiv? Hey Vanille c': Heeey! Wie geht's dir? :3 Ich hoffe gut, also mir geht's naja, auch eigentlich gut. Was machst du so in letzter Zeit? Ich wollte dich einfach mal anschreiben weil ich dich vermisse, und du, aber auch ich in letzter Zeit Inaktiv geworden sind, und ich jetzt versuche Aktiver zu werden. Ich hab dich über Amino nicht erreicht, deswegen versuch ich's hier. Vielleicht kommst du ja mal in den Chat, oder so. ^^ Freue mich aufjedenfall auf eine Antwort :) LG Mondlichtpfote~ Fische Hey, kann ich dir mit den fischen vielleicht etwas Arbeit abnehmen? 20:58, 24. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Absätze Ich weiß, dass du das nicht mit Absicht machst, das passiert immer wenn man den Abschnitt direkt über dem doppelten Absatz bearbeitet, weil die Seite da nicht versteht, dass die doppelten Absätze am Ende beabsichtigt sind oder so (und da River of Fire noch in der Spoilerbox ist und nicht als eigener Abschnitt gezählt wird, ist leider Dunkelste Nacht der betroffene Abschnitt). Aber ja, wäre lieb wenn du es bei so vielen Seiten, die du zur Zeit ergänzt, irgendwie vermeiden könntest ^-^ Es würde sogar noch funktionieren, wenn du den Abschnitt Auftritte bearbeitest, dann ist es wenigstens etwas kürzer als wenn du die ganze Seite bearbeitest^^ 13:23, 29. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Archiv der komischen Leute, die für immer in diese Box verbannt wurden und hier bis an ihr Lebensende schmoren müssen Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid Hallo. Wann habe ich denn mal wieder die Ehre? Mir ist nämlich etwas eingefallen, was dich, da du dich ja ebenfalls fürs Zeichnen interessierst, auch ansprechen könnte. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass du dich ebenfalls gewaltig darüber aufregen könntest. Na? Wann hast du denn mal wieder Zeit für mich? (PS: Und du darfst dann deine ehrliche Meinung rausposaunen, ohne dir Gedanken darüber zu machen. Lass keine Einzelheiten aus!) Viele liebe Grüße an den größten Anime-Fan der Welt, Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 18:58, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) sorry wegen erza ö.o sorry das ich ich gesagt habe das die serie fairy tail bescheuert ist +-+ ich hatte nur amals eine besheurrte folge gsehen... un jetzt hab ich sie richtig gesehen un du hast recht erza ist verdammt mächtog +-+